1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hanging system. More particularly, the system includes a track which is engaged over and movable relative to the head of an attachment member, such as a screw, to allow for desired positioning of an object to be hung, such as a picture.
The structures of the system can be locked together to prevent theft of an item hung therewith and also accommodate engagement to a security system, if desired.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,987 an adjustable hanging system including a track which slides relative to a slide therein, which is owned by the applicant herein, and the teachings of which are incorporated herein.
The system has been found to be very well received by museums and the like for hanging larger works of art. However, it has been found to be of excessive bulk when dealing with smaller articles to be hung.
Accordingly, there is proposed herein a smaller and less complicated system for use in hanging smaller objects, the bulk of the system having been reduced by elimination of the slide, with engagement of the track being directly to and over the head of an attachment member, such as a screw and, with the track also being engaged directly either to the item to be hung or the vertical supporting surface, and the attachment member being engaged directly to the opposite structure.